


Punished For Inventing The No Nut November

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [15]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Accusing You Of inventing No Nut November, Creampie, Cum 3 Times, Don't Care If You Didn't, F/M, Fdom, Forced Ejaculation, Milking, Post-Orgasm BJ and Sex, Rape Fantasy, Riding, blowjob, gwa, handjob, script offer, swallow, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: A woman kidnapped you because she thinks you're the one who invented the whole "No Nut November" challenge. She hates the challenge, because her husband is taking it very seriously and doesn't give her any sex for the whole 30 days, every year. She has done a lot of research and ended up finding you. Now she will punish you. You can say all you want that you didn't invent the challenge, but she doesn't care. She needs to take the frustration out on someone and have someone to use for the next 30 days.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 7





	Punished For Inventing The No Nut November

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fantasy. I don't support or tolerate rape in real life. Real rape in real life is DISGUSTING, WRONG and ILLEGAL first of all.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're udner the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes to the script are welcome.

[Quick finger snaps]

Hellllooo, time to wake uuuuup..

That's it, open those eyes for me..

Did you have a good sleep?

Shush, I don't really care.

Do you know why you're here?

Oh really, you don't..

Hmm, that's interesting..

Cause I'm pretty sure you do, but fine, I'll tell you why you're here. And why I kidnapped you.

See, I've been looking for you for years..

I've paid many people, just to gain more and more information..

I went as far as even going on a deep web and contacting professional hackers..

With no results..

I was about to give up but then..

Finally. Finally after all this time, I found you..

The guy that invented the "No Nut November" challenge.

Yes.. that stupid fucking challenge..

First of all, are you proud of yourself?

My husband is not giving me any dick for a whole 30 days.. just because of you.

I can wear all kinds of bold outfits..

I can walk around the house coompletely naked..

Nothing fucking works on him. He got to pass the challenge and period.

Do you know how frustrating that is for a woman like me?

What?

[Pause]

Yeah, sure, you're didn't invent that challenge. Like I believe you.

Shut up, I know it was you. You're just scared to admit it, because you see how angry I am.

Or maybe you really didn't..

Either way I don't care. You're gonna get it regardless.

Get what? The punishment of course.

[Giggle] Mmmm the fear in your eyes..

I'm gonna love this..

Wanna know what I'll do exactly?

Lemme whisper in your ear, you need to listen very closely to this..

[Predatory whispering in ear the next lines]

I'm gonna milk you..

Day by day..

I'm gonna force you to cum about 10 times every fucking day..

And I don't give a fuck if your dick breaks in the process..

I'm gonna make sure you have absolutely nothing left by the time december comes..

Maybe that will teach you something and you won't have any more dumb ideas in the future..

[No longer whispering in ear from now on]

Now.. where is my lube..

Hmmmm..

Oh there it is.

Hey! Shut up, you should've talked earlier.

I already told you, I don't care if you're saying the truth and you really didn't create that whole "No Nut November" challenge.

I need to take my anger out on someone, and you will do just fine.

Plus, my husband won't be giving me any dick this month, so atleast I'll have someone to use. And I don't care if it's cheating.

Let's pull those pants down now, shall we?

[Giggle] That's funny.

The way you tried to block me with your hand and the rope stopped you..

That's right, I tied you down to the bed.

Shh.. shh shh shh..

I have tape with me too, so be quiet. Unless you want me to put it on your mouth.

[Pause]

Good boy..

Now let's try to pull those pants down again..

[Pull his pants down]

Hmm..

Look at this nice cock.. why wouldn't you wanna use it?

Over what, some stupid challenge?

Pff.

I'm gonna put that shit to end today.

Let's put some lube on that dick.

[Put lube on cock and slowly stroke the cock with it]

Do you like it? Nice and slow like that?

Yeah, don't worry.. I'll be gentle..

[Short pause]

SIKE!

[Fast slippery handjob and softly moan/breath faster]

[Laughing]

What? Surprised? Told you I was gonna milk you.

[Continue fast slippery handjob and softly moan/breath faster]

Lemme take off this stupid shirt..

[Stop handjob and take off shirt]

There we go.. much better, right?

Actually, lemme undo my bra too. I want your first load to be on my tits.

[Taking off bra]

Ah, feels so good to have them out finally and let them breath.

Maybe my titties will help you cum even faster for me.

Give me back that cock..

[Continue fast slippery handjob and moan softly]

Fuck yea, just like that huh?

Are you enjoying yourself?

Soon you won't be..

[Continue fast slippery handjob and softly moan/breath faster for a little while, with no talk]

Come on, cum already..

I know you want to, stop fighting it..

[Continue milking him for like 30 seconds, with no talk and just softly moan/breath faster]

Ohh I can feel it!

Here! Shoot it all over my gorgeous tits!

[He cums, gasp in shock as he cums a lot]

Wow, that's it.. keep shooting..

Give me all of it..

Mmmm..

Such a big, beautiful and creamy load..

All over my tits..

Good job..

Good boy..

[Playing with tits, rub the cum into them and softly moan while doing it]

Mmm do you like the way I play with my tits, with your cum on them?

The way I'm rubbing your creamy load into them?

[Continue playing with tits and moaning]

Good, cause I don't want you to go soft..

[Giggle]

You didn't think that was the end, did you?

Well, I'm sorry to cut your hope.. but no. Infact, this was just the beginning.

I told you you wouldn't enjoy it as much soon, didn't I?

I wanna taste your cock now.. so be good for me, just like you were a couple seconds ago, and don't try to struggle..

[Barely put mouth on the cock, just to get a taste and take it out, to cause a mouth pop sound]

Hmm, the head of your cock sure is tasty..

And I can still taste some of your cum on it..

I wonder how the rest of this lovely cock tastes..

Think I'll lick the shaft for a little bit..

[A few long and wet licks]

Oh yea, this is gonna be a great treat for the next 30 days..

[Giggle]

I hope you're ready cause..

[Sudden blowjob for a little while, getting sloppier and sloppier within time]

[Mouth pop sound]

Aww, is your cock sensitive?

It's okay, you can take it..

You will have to anyways. [Giggle]

[Suck on cock for a little bit and take it out soon]

Fuck, why does sucking a cock feels so fucking good..

Lemme get at these balls too..

[Licking/sucking on balls for a little bit]

They're still so full.. I can't wait to see how they will look at the end of this day..

[Continue licking/sucking balls for some more]

That's it.. I gotta suck that cum right out of you now..

Brace yourself.. your cock is going back in my mouth..

I'm gonna suck you even harder..

And I'm gonna swallow all of your kids like it's food..

[Intense, sloppy blowjob for like a 1 min, with moaning/whimpering]

[Mouth pop sound]

Come on, give me that second load..

Shoot it right into my throat..

[Continue sucking for a little bit more and then swallow, gulping sounds]

[Keep cock in mouth for a little bit longer and just say "mmmm" with a moutful]

[Mouth pop sound]

Ah..

Delicious.

Look at you putting a smile on my face..

You're a good pet.

[Giggle]

Are you tired now?

Yeah.. that two loads in a row drained a lot of your energy..

But you know what?

It's perfect for what I'm about to do now, in round 3.

Yup, we aren't done just yet.

[Giggle]

Oh how I feel sorry for you..

You're so helpless and weak right now..

You regret inventing that whole "No Nut November" challenge now, huh?

Well, it's too fucking late. Cause I'm about to get naked now and jump on top of that sensitive dick.

And I'm gonna abuse it even more, with my tight and wet pussy.

[Giggle]

Look at you whining..

Begging me to let you go..

I'm not gonna let you go, just accept it..

You did this to yourself..

Nobody told you to tell other men "Hey guys, don't have sex for 30 days, and don't satisfy your women"

Right?

Eh, there you go with your bullshit again..

[Mocking] "It wasn't me! It wasn't me! I swear!"

Shut up, aight?

Oh my god, you know what? Here, let me just tape your mouth.

I gave you a chance earlier, but now you got on my nerves.

[Sounds of tape, taping his mouth]

There. That's so much better already.

Now, where was I?

Oh, right, the clothes. Lemme just take them off quickly.

[Take off the rest of clothes]

Do you wanna see how wet I am?

[Play with pussy for a little bit and moan, wet sounds]

You're gonna fix it, aren't you?

Yea, you will.. real soon..

Give me that sensitive cock, I need it inside of me right now.

[Get on top of cock and slide down on it, a loud moan following it]

[Transition from a long moan to giggle]

Finally.. finally feeling my wet hole being stretched..

[Moan] So good..

It probably doesn't feel as amazing to you and it's probably painful..

But guess what?

I don't caaaaarrrrre! [Giggle]

Fuck you and your little no nut challenge.. I'm about to ride you hard and make myself cum with your dick..

And you can't do shit about it!

[Giggle and then begin to ride hard and moan]

Oh yea, right there.. right there..

[Continue riding and moaning for a little while]

[Gasp] What is that? Are those tears?

Aww.. is it too much to take? Really?

[Giggle]

Seeing you like this makes me wanna choke you while I'm riding you..

[Choke him, continue riding and moaning]

Mmm relax.. I don't wanna choke you to death or anything..

I just grabbed your throat, cause it turns me on..

I'm not really choking you, stop panicking..

[Continue riding and moaning]

Oh fuck, I'm getting closer..

Are you getting closer too?

[Continue riding and moaning]

Fuck, do you know how it is when you're so horny that literally everything seems to turn you on?

That's how horny I am right now..

I know this release is gonna feel so good..

I may even squirt all over your cock and balls..

[Continue riding and moaning intensively for a little while, no talk]

Oh my god, I'm about to cum! Cum with me!

Cum inside of me on 1..

2..

3! I'm cumming!

[A loud, shaky orgasm]

[Calming down from orgasm for a little bit, catching breath and whatnot]

See? I knew this orgasm would be special..

Look at my legs still shaking from it..

[Moan] I feel so much better now..

You on other hand..

[Giggle]

Alright, I'll show some mercy..

You came three times in a row.. I'll let you have some break..

But I suggest you not fall asleep and prepare yourself mentally for more rounds instead..

Cause when I'm back, I'll want your dick in my ass..

And that hole is suuuper tight..

So you can probably already imagine how much pressure it's going to put on your poor, swollen cock..

[Giggle]

Hmm.. now that I think about it..

Lube and my mouth may not be enough anymore after you came three times already..

I may need to bring some viagra with me.. or something similar..

Oh well, I'll think of something.

Have fun with your break cutie, I'll leave you alone here for now.

[Kiss]

I'll be back shortly.


End file.
